


A New Tool

by VampirePaladin



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gen, Sex Worker Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-09 01:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Selina prostitutes Tim so that he can learn to use sex as another tool.





	A New Tool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salazarastark (niewanyin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/gifts).

He was lucky to have her.

That was what he always told himself. He’d figured out that Catwoman was Selina Kyle after some investigation. When he had no where else to go, his parents incapable of caring for him anymore, he turned to her. She was a criminal, yes, but there were worse in Gotham. She wasn’t a cold-blooded killer, she wasn’t obsessed with jokes or riddles, or the flip of a coin, she wasn’t on a crusade to punish man for destroying the planet. She was a thief.

He remembered that when he entered her home, she’d jumped in surprise, ready to strike. He explained to her what he had done, and he asked, he begged, to stay with her, promising to be useful. She was wary, but she agreed to give him one chance. He was to help her get into a private collection for a jewel heist. With his help working the alarms, they were in and out before the Bat could get into his car.

There were more tests. He didn’t always succeed but she never kicked him out. Instead she called him her Cardinal and told him that next time would be better.

One day she brought him tight fitting clothing that exposed more than they covered and told him to put them on. He put them on without question, never asking why. She cared for him, fed him, clothed him, the least he could do was what she asked.

“You need to develop a new skillset, my Cardinal,” Selina said as she drove him to a seedier part of Gotham.

They pulled into an alley where Selina met with a well-dressed older man. Tim couldn’t hear what they were saying but the man kept glancing over to Tim, licking his lips every so often. It made Tim fidget in his seat. The man finally handed Selina an envelope. She took it and returned to the car.

“What’s going on?” Tim asked.

“You’re a smart boy. You already know what is going on. This is important. You are smart and you’ve trained your body, but you aren’t using all your weapons to your advantage. That is why you are going to go out and show him a good time,” Selina said.

“The money?” Tim asked. He didn’t want to go out and was trying to find a way out of it.

“Is going to go towards new clothing for you and paying for online classes.”

Tim felt guilty. Selina had never once slacked on caring for him. She made sure he was well fed, clothed, that he had things to do, and even was trying to get him into online courses so he could finish his education on his own time. She really had looked out for him when she didn’t have to.

“Alright,” Tim said.

He took a deep breath and got out of the car. The sound of his door shutting was like a death knell. Tim walked slowly towards the man. He got closer and closer, he could smell the over priced cologne that the man must have dumped over himself. The cheap wig did little to hide his balding. The suit was expensive, new, and fit him horribly, clashing with skin oranged by artificial tanning.

When he was near the man stepped towards Tim and grabbed his wrist with one of his meaty fists, yanking him forward. Tim had to step towards the man to prevent himself from falling face first into the pavement. The man was rough as he pushed Tim into a wall, the bricks rough against his exposed flesh.

The man pressed himself against Tim, his erection pressing into him through both of their clothes. Tim knew what was going to happen, but he still gasped when his shorts were pulled down and he could feel the cool night air against his exposed ass.

Tim braced himself against the wall just in time before the man’s dick plunged into him. It hurt. The penis plowed into him, before pulling back and going back in. Each time it went a little further inside him.

He bit his lip, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of any sound. But tears welled up in Tim’s eyes.

“I’m the best. I’m the best. I’m sexy. I’m king. No one’s better than me,” the man panted in between each thrust. He didn’t direct a single word towards Tim, he just kept on telling himself how great and wonderful he was.

Tim knew that he was nothing to this man, he was just a vehicle for his ego. Something about that made it easier for him to focus on other things, on working through plans for future heists with Selina, on his lessons, anything but what was happening to his body.

It felt like longer, but after a minute or two Tim felt warmth in his ass as the man found his release. He felt the man pull out of him and then he heard his footsteps move away.

Tim took a step away from the wall and looked at the man’s retreating back to the expensive limo that was waiting for him. It had felt like a lifetime, but the whole thing had lasted barely five minutes. Tim reached down and pulled his shorts back up before turning back towards the waiting car with Selena inside. Tim sunk back into his seat, glad it was over, but the pain in his ass a reminder of what just happened.

“The first time is the hardest,” Selina said.

Tim turned his head to look at her. “Did you…” he couldn’t finish the sentence, it was hard to imagine Selena ever being pressed up against a wall as a man fucked her ass.

“Yes,” she said. “It will get easier, and with time you’ll learn to seduce, to appear weak, to use it as one more weapon in your arsenal. And while you’re learning, we’ll have you bring in some cash on the side.” She gave him a smile. “How do you feel about ice cream on the way home?”

Tim nodded, agreeing to everything she was saying. He never would have thought about this on his own.

He was lucky to have her.


End file.
